Transition
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: A long time ago, he was merely the lonely spirit of a young boy... But what caused him to become so dark?


A/N: So, I happen to be a huge fan of this Creepypasta and I was always interested in the origin of the spirit that haunts the cartridge. So, this is my take on how the spirit of a lonely boy became so dark... Please feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own BEN Drowned. The creator of it does.

The rain cascaded upon his face as he opened his tired eyes, only for them to be greeted by the sight of black. Scarlet tears ran down the empty sockets and for a moment, he wanted to believe that there was someone nearby to help him, but he knew there was no point in deluding himself any longer.

They had left him there to die... They had killed him. But it seemed that they had not succeeded... He was alive, wasn't he? He honestly couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that he was unable to see and that it was cold. He reached his hands down and shivered. He was only wearing his boxers and he knew his hair was sticking to his face. Gently, he lifted himself up from the ground, unaware where he was going or where he was. However, as soon as he got up, he became aware of a strange tune.

He turned his head to the direction of the sound and his body seemed to stiffen as he realised that it was the familiar start-up tune of his console. Soon enough, the song that played on the main menu of Majora's Mask began to play. Was someone playing the game near him? But, how could that be? He was outside, wasn't he?

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

He gasped at the sound of the voice and desperately tried to find it's source. Suddenly, he became aware of strange bindings wrapping around his body and the more he struggled to get free, the tighter they became. Sight returned to his eyes and he looked around to see a place very familiar to him. It was a small town, with various people in it. In the sky above was a sinister looking moon. He gasped. He... he was in the game? He ran to one of the NPC's in an attempt to figure out what was going on, but the character walked right through him, causing a soft static sound to emit from him. He looked at his hands and gasped as he saw they switched from being distorted to normal and then back again. He also noticed that he was no longer in his boxers, but in a green tunic... What the hell was going on? Was he dead? Why was he in Majora's Mask? He was frightened when suddenly he could hear voices.

"Ben is gone. He won't be coming back, so, this console and all his games belong to you." That was the voice of his father.

Ben looked around and saw Link running past him. He looked at the direction that Link had come from and nearly screamed. Through the screen, he could see his father, brother and mother. His heart ached as he saw that his mother barely cared where he was. He growled in anger as his brother played the game and his fury grew as his brother sighed.

"This game sucks. I don't get how Ben can sit here all day and play it, but then again, he IS a loser..."

Ben grit his teeth in anger and yelled, aware that his brother was probably was unable to hear him. When his brother turned off the console, Ben wandered around the game. Everything was gone and all that remained was a strange green code that ran around him continously. He felt extremely lonely... Yes, there had been many times when he'd wished he could've escaped to the world of his favourite game... But... That was because he thought he'd be able to make friends...

When the music started again, Ben watched his brother play and each time he grew more furious. He knew it would've been odd if suddenly two Link's were to appear, so he made himself in the form of the Elegy Statue. Days passed and Ben did not realise it, but his power over the game became stronger. However, Ben finally lost all of his sanity when his grandfather came to look for him and his parents merely said, "He's gone."

They hadn't blinked, shed a tear... Nothing. When his brother played the game and changed the file's name to his name, Ben's face appeared on the screen. It was the face of Link, with dirty hair, a vicious grin and bleeding eyes.

In a distorted voice, he said, "You shouldn't have done that.."

His brother screamed as he laughed. His parents then decided to get rid of the console, thinking the game was somehow broken. Ben's grandfather, however, requested that they give him the game- it was one of the few presents Ben had ever received. They agreed.

Days passed and Ben grew lonely yet again within the game. So lonely, that he had created two versions of himself. "Ben" was his normal, happy self who wanted to play games and make friends. Then there was "BEN", who protected Ben from being hurt by others, by any means necessary.

Ben's grandfather eventually sold the game and Ben was excited by the idea that someone would play the game and that he would be able to befriend the person. BEN, however, was skeptical and the moment that his save file was deleted, causing Ben to feel hurt, BEN smirked and whispered to himself, "You shouldn't have done that..."


End file.
